U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,484 in particular discloses a clamp essentially comprising a metal band wound on itself. One of the ends of the band is shaped as a hook, whilst the other end is provided with a substantially radial projecting lug allowing the free edge of the hook to be fastened.
The advantages of this type of clamp are well known at the present time, in particular its ease of assembly and dismantling, allowing it to be reused. However, it has appeared advantageous to improve the secure fastening of the clamp, particularly with respect to accidental shocks on the hook, this simultaneously increasing the facility of positioning and dismantling thereof.